Irreplaceable
by ElizaBeGood
Summary: There's only two days until the biggest battle, where the group will defeat Jack Noir. How does John cope with the events that take place? Sadstuck. Pepsicola and John/Davesprite. M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1:Contemplation

**((Written by ZaffleBirdie. I don't own Homestuck.))**

John sat in the small room he shared with Dave on the meteor, his eyes glued to the floor. Two days, that's all the time they had until the battle. John couldn't keep horrible thoughts from flowing through his head. What if Dave died? Karkat? Jade? Rose? The list went on.

The door creaked as it slowly opened. A tall blond teen leaned against the frame of the door, his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. His expression was impossible to tell, since he kept his "cool" facade. He got up and moved over to John, wrapping his arm around the brunette's shoulder.

"Are you alright," he asked. His voice didn't quite match his composure.

"Dave, what if we fail? What would happen if we all died? This whole time, I've been telling myself that this is all just a dream. I'm having a nightmare and I'll wake up soon. I'm having trouble believing that now," John's voice quivered and his eyes began to sting. He was afraid to look up at Dave, but, at the same time, he felt it was the only way to calm himself. As he turned his gaze to his best friend, he saw Dave take off his shades.

Dave's eyes were crimson, and John was completely mesmerized. He had never seen Dave's eyes before, and he wished he had sooner.

"Egbert," Dave spoke up," I won't let anything happen to you." He placed his hand on John's cheek and began to lean in closer, stopping two inches before John's lips. He was waiting, not wanting to cross any lines.

"B-but Dave," John stammered," I'm not, not... I-I'm not a... a..." John pulled himself into Dave, words failing him. Dave was surprised that John gave in, but gratefully accepted the kiss no less. His other hand snaked into John's hair, pulling the two of them closer.

Dave pulled back, knowing that John would have to breathe soon, but also because he needed to speak.

"Eg-John, I love you. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I needed to tell you before the battle. You don't need to say anything now. Just go to sleep and we can talk in the morning...if you want to, that is," Dave got up and gave John a small kiss on the forehead," I'm going to stay with Karkat tonight."

He exited the room, leaving John confused about what had happened and upset that Dave didn't stay.

**((A/N-Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciated reviews and critiques. I'm going to post a few more chapters tonight, and after that it might be one every other day. I'm sorry that the chapters aren't long, but to compensate, there will be several chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

**-ZB))**


	2. Chapter 2: Imposing and Intrusive

**A/N- I don't own Homestuck.**

Dave left the room and walked down the hall to where Karkat was staying. He didn't bother knocking before barging in to find a shirtless Sollux with his tongue down Karkat's throat. Karkat's arms, which were "bound" above his head by Sollux's psionics, immediately dropped to his sides.

"A) Gross. B) I'm staying here, so Sollux has to go. I don't want to hear you two doing weird matesprit shit," Dave interrupted.

Sollux sat up and looked at Dave with a frustrated look. "Lithten here, nook-thucker. I don't have to go anywhere, and you can't control the thingth KK and I do!" He grabbed a very flustered and squirmy Karkat, and pulled him possessively into his lap.

"Fine, you can stay. Just don't fuck in the middle of the night," Dave said, not really feeling up to an argument.

Karkat was very red and looked as if he were about to explode. "Hey ass-wipe! Who said you could stay here at all, you interrupting, burdening, bulge-sucking, shit licker?"

Dave looked from Karkat to Sollux, then back. "Can I talk with you alone for a second, bro?"

Sollux begrudgingly left the room, before Dave started explaining what had happened.

"So, you plan on dying? I knew your species was stupid, but how much more of an idiotic, fuck-monkey can you be?" Karkat was baffled.

"No! Of course I don't! It's just that... I know some of us will die, and if it's me, I want John to know that I love him."

"And what if it's John?" Karkat asked.

Dave paused before getting up and walking to the door, "God forbid that happens." He opened the door and let Sollux back in, making it clear that he was done with that conversation.

**A/N- That's all I'm going to post for now. I'll update again tomorrow. Once again, please review/critique. It would very much appreciated!**

**-ZB**


	3. Chapter 3:Morning Breath

**A/N Get it? Cause its the morning. And he's the Heir of Breath…ha. Ha. Ha. *shot* I don't own Homestuck.**

The next morning, Dave walked over to John's block. He hadn't had much rest the night before. He had to sleep on the floor, since Karkat's block didn't have a bed and the two matesprits had taken up the recoparacoon. He was forced to listen to them making out all night, and to top it all off, John wouldn't leave his mind.

The tall teen stayed outside and paced back and forth for a bit, trying to gather his thoughts. He was about to knock when he heard a low moan from behind the door. He stepped back, confused. Was he hearing things? No, there it was again, but this time it almost formed a word, or maybe...a name?

"Dave..." The moan was more distinct this time.

"Holy shit!" Dave thought,"Is that Egbert?" Dave decided to knock on the door. How could he resist?

The door opened after a good amount of time. John was wrapped neck to toe in a thick comforter. He tried to position his arms to hide his erection, unknowingly to no avail.

"Oh, hey Dave! I-it's kinda early. Do you need something?" He asked.

Dave ignored John's question an jumped straight to his own, "Why do you have that blanket? It's probably about 80 degrees right now."

John tightened the blanket around himself and searched for an excuse,"Well I was cold, okay?"

Dave gave him a barely noticeable smirk,"Anyway, can I come in?"

"Uh, I'd rather you didn't. I'm indecent." John began looking very flustered at that point.

"So? We've been roommates for a while now. Just because you know I care about you, doesn't mean I haven't seen you naked before." Dave knew the exact reason why, he just wanted to play coy.

The room wasn't all that big, so they often had to change in front of each other. This was an entirely different situation, though. John shifted his weight and began to look around, trying to avoid Dave's gaze. "I just...it's"

Dave smirked before kissing John's cheek and backing up. He removed his shades and said, "Don't worry, I understand. I'm just glad your happy to see me."

John's face grew red as Dave winked at him and he the words Dave said finally sunk in.

"I'll come back later," Dave said, closing the door and leaving behind a very embarrassed John.

**A/N-I hope you enjoyed this! As always, please review and leave constructive criticism, even if you didn't really like it. If you didn't, please tell me what I can do to improve. If you have any questions for me, Zaffle, feel free to ask!**

**-ZaffleBirdie**


	4. Chapter 4: Early Morning Shenanigans

**A/N- Okay, I promised lemons, here are your lemons! Please bear with me, this is my first time writing lemons without help. I don't own Homestuck.**

John stood in place for a while, staring at the door in front of him. At first his mind was blank, but then it began to race.

"Oh, God! He knew? How long was he standing out there? Did he hear anything? Is he mad at me? It didn't seem like it. Why didn't he make a move? He has feelings for me, right? So why wouldn't be have tried to take me on the spot?" John quickly made a decision he was afraid he might regret. What if Dave said no? Too late! John was already stepping out the door, the blanket he wore had slipped down to his waist.

"Dave!" John shouted. The blond turned to see John in the doorway. "Would you like to stay?"

* * *

"This is in no way real," Dave thought to himself. He could have sworn he was awake, but figured that he might as well enjoy his dream. He walked down the hall towards the handsome young man waiting for him.

Dave pulled John in for a kiss the moment he reached him. His fingers twisted into John's dark hair. "This isn't a dream," he thought. They stumbled into the room and were soon pressed against the wall. Dave licked the bottom of John's lips asking for entrance. John gave in, and they fought for dominance, their tongues swirling together. Dave quickly won the battle. His hands found their way to John's legs. He lifted the smaller teen up and pressed him against the wall for support. John wrapped his legs around Dave's waist, searching for more friction.

"Dave, it's not fair," John said, struggling for breath.

"What's not fair," Dave asked as he kissed his way to John's ear, then licked the shell of it. John shivered and Dave began to bite and suck at John's neck.

"You have- ah! All your clothes on." John's blanket had long since fallen to the floor, abandoned. Dave slid the two of them to he floor and straddled John. He removed his shirt and hood, giving an "is that better?" look to John.

John sat up as much as he could and ran his pianist fingers along Dave's scarred chest. "What are these from?"

Dave looked down, having completely forgotten about the strifes he and his brother had gotten into. It seemed so long ago. "Oh yeah, Bro gave me those. I have his shitty swords to thank for that." He watched as John traced every scar with his hands, then proceeded to kiss them gently, showing that he didn't want see Dave hurt, even if the cuts weren't deep. Bro had barely grazed him. After he found every wound, even the small ones, he moved back up to Dave's chest, taking one of the sensitive nipples into his mouth and teasing the other with his hand.

"Mmm...John?" Dave managed to say.

John looked up for a second, "yes?"

"Do you really want to do this? I mean, are you doing this just to get rid of your virginity before the battle? I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I told you that I love you and you haven't said anything."

"I thought it was obvious. You didn't give me a chance to say anything last night before you ran off. Dave, I love you. I really do. When you told me that yesterday, I just wanted you to stay with me and hold me, tell me that everything will be alright," John kissed Dave again passionately, then backed off for air,"Now if you don't mind, I have a raging boner and you're the only one who can help. It seems like you need a little help, too."

John began to palm Dave's growing erection through his jeans. His hand became slightly wet as precum seeped through the fabric. Dave let out a low growl, trying not to be too vocal.

Dave grabbed John's hands and pinned them to the floor. "If you keep doing that you're going to drive me insane," he said with a small chuckle.

He began to kiss John again, slipping his tongue in to explore. He wanted to know every part of John. His kisses slowly made their way to John's chest, where Dave began mimicking the action John had done to him.

"Ah! Dave, please!" John cried out.

"'Dave, please' what?"

John's swallowed his pride, and choose to get his embarrassment out of the way. "Dave, please suck me off!" His voice was sultry and his blue eyes were filled with lust.

"Sorry, babe," Dave raised his head to look up at John and give him a peck on the lips,"I can't do that quite yet." Dave returned the lustful look and began to lick at John's chest, making his way down the milky skin until he reached John's waist. He could hear John's breath becoming shallow. He bit and teased at the skin, reaching very close to John's manhood then retreated back up his chest, teasing John's nipples again.

"Please stop teasing…" John said, his voice almost consumed by moans. Dave obeyed and moved his way back down the brunette's torso.

John gasped as Dave licked up the base of his cock and began to circle the tip with his tongue. John couldn't hold his voice back, "Oh Dave! Please, more!"

Dave slowly took the rest of John's erection, planning on giving John everything he wanted and more. Dave began to hum one of the songs he made long ago. John shivered at the feeling, the coil in his stomach getting tighter and tighter. "Dave, I-I don't think I can last m-much longer," John could barely even speak. This was what he wanted right? No, something didn't seem right.

"Mmhmm." Dave removed his mouth with a loud pop,"and is there a problem with that?" Dave smirked at John,"you said that you had a 'raging boner', I'm just trying to help."

John's blush darkened and started to mumble.

"I'm sorry, what's that? I can't hear you." Dave smiled down at the flustered teen beneath him.

"I-I want us to...you know...together." John did his best not to make eye contact with Dave, but his face was pulled up to meet Dave's crimson gaze. Their lips locked and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

Dave caught John's blue eyes again,"I thought you wanted me to suck you off," Dave said sarcastically with a laugh before pecking his forehead,"You're so fucking precious, Egderp, you know that, right?"

John sweetly smiled at the comment before switching his smile to a more devious one. He moved his hands down to the jeans Dave was still wearing and swiftly undid the button. Dave gasped as John pulled his pants and boxers off, releasing his erection from its confinement.

John admired Dave's manhood, then the rest of him. Dave was his and his alone. Dave gently grabbed John's face and gazed at him with half-lidded, lust filled eyes.

"So how do you want to this, babe?" He asked. John's face revealed his confusion.

"What do you mean? There's more than one way?" John blushed out of embarrassment and slight anger as Dave began to laugh lightly.

"I'm sorry. I forgot this is your first time," Dave chuckled," I love your naïvety. Since you've never done this before, it might be best that I show you how it's done, but I'll do whatever you want to do. "

John let out a frustrated sigh,"You still haven't told me my options."

Dave gave John a sly smile, planning on giving his new lover vivid options,"There are the simple ways: You enter me, I enter you, we jack off together. Things can get more complicated, though. For example, let's say you enter me. How will it happen? I could go on all fours for you, I could ride you, we could do it the normal way, or we could be creative and find something else," Dave smiled at the sight of his boyfriends prick twitching at the thought," Now maybe you want me to do you. I'm a bit stronger than you, so I can hold you up and slam into you against the wall while you scream my name."

John flipped him over so that he was on top, he began to lick and bite at Dave's neck again. "That all sounds lovely," he said with a lust filled voice,"we might just have to try it all."

John began to grind against Dave crotch, soaking up the delicious moans coming from the blond and not bothering to quiet his own. The familiar feeling in John's stomach began to build again. "Dave, will you tell me what to do? All I know is that you have to suck on my fingers. I think the trolls just told me that so that I would make a fool out of myself, though." John placed his fingers in front of Dave's mouth, who gladly took them, swirling his tongue around and gently sucking.

After a good while, Dave removed his mouth, a string of saliva connecting his lips to John's fingers. Dave laid back and grabbed John's wet hand, "You have to stretch me out. You put one finger first, then add more when I tell you," He placed John's hand between his legs and waited for John to enter, grinding his teeth as the younger teen did so.

"I'm sorry! Does that hurt? I can stop." John paused, his finger only halfway in.

Dave let out a small chuckle. "I'm fine, it's just odd. It's gonna hurt when you add another, but I'll be fine. Just keep going until your all the way in. I'll tell you when to move."

John cautiously pushed his finger in farther, then waited for Dave's okay. When he got it he began to pump the finger in and out, then slowly added a second.

Dave winced at the slight sting, which became more painful when John scissored his fingers. Pain soon turned to pleasure and Dave rolled his hips on John's fingers.

Dave let out a small yelp as a third digit was pressed inside him. John paused for a second to let Dave adjust before continuing to brush his fingers against Dave's walls.

"Oh fuck yes!" Dave screamed as John's long digit pressed against a particularly sensitive spot. John kept pressing against that spot, trying to take Dave's mind off the pain.

"John, please, just fuck me already!" Dave was already close to release. He whimpered as John removed his fingers and tried to relax as he felt the head of John's cock press against his hole.

Dave hissed as John slowly pushed in, making him pull back immediately," I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Ow! God dammit, Egbert! Don't pull out, that's worse! Just keep going, I'll adjust once your all in." Dave's eyes were screwed shut. John buried himself to the hilt and stopped, placing his hands on Dave's hips to balance himself. The older boy's chest heaved up and down steadily and eventually began to slow.

"Okay, I'm good," Dave breathed.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. "

"John," Dave said in the most sarcastic sweet tone,"If you don't move, I will peel myself off of you and walk out of here naked and with a hard-on. I'm sorry that I'm being rude and its totally cute and all, but I can't take anymore of your carefulness." He was just about ready to flip John over and take care of things himself. John pulled out most of the way, then slowly pushed back in. Dave grabbed John's hips and paused him," and one more thing: don't go slow."

He gave John a seductive smile that quickly disappeared when John began to speed up his pace. Dave's head snapped back almost immediately and his mouth hung open as he let out breathy moans.

"Ah! Dave! You're so fucking tight," John hissed. He kept pounding into Dave, harder and harder. His vision turned white as he called out Dave's name in pleasure.

"Nnnn! John!" Dave came soon after, his seed pouring onto his and John's chest. John used the last of his energy to pull out of Dave and flop to the side of him instead of crushing him. He was rather skinny, but he knew Dave was just as out of breath as he was.

"That was…just…wow. I'm sorry I didn't last long, I'm sure you probably wanted it to go on longer. " John was in a slight state of shock.

"Did you miss the part where I came _with_ you? As in 'at the same time?' You don't need to be sorry, that was amazing and how long it takes doesn't matter. Next time, though, don't hesitate, that kind of hurt," Dave said with a chuckle. John turned to his side and wrapped himself around Dave. They laid like that for a bit before John spoke up,"Are you up for round two?"

Dave laughed,"Only if I can top."

John rolled onto Dave and gave him a deep kiss, then looked at him with half-lidded, lust filled eyes and a devious smile. "Of course. I did like the sound of that last option you gave me. Didn't you say something about the wall and screaming your name?"

**A/N- This chapter was a bit longer, I hope you don't mind. As I reread this, I realized I made John a bit indecisive. Its probably okay since this is his first time. Please leave your opinions, reviews, and criticism. I'd really appreciate it!**

**~ZaffleBirdie**


	5. Chapter 5: Not a Homosexual

**A/N- I don't own Homestuck.**

It was nighttime when the two teens decided to interact with everyone else again. They spent the entire day with each other, cuddling, kissing, and much more.

They walked out of the room, arms wrapped around each others waists, partly to show affection, and partly to help the other walk.

As they walked into to the large room that serves somewhat as a rec area, all eyes turned to them.

A young brunette walked up to them, her green eyes shining,"So John, I see your still not a homosexual," she said sarcastically.

"Of course I'm not! I don't like guys," he looked up at his lover and smiled widely,"Only Dave." He laughed at a quick thought he had, _I guess that means I'm Dave-sexual! _He made a silent reminder to tell Dave later.

"John, you're, you're...smiling!" Jade said in mock surprise. John laughed. It had been quite some time since he last smiled.

"It's been seven weeks since he last smiled." Dave said as if reading his thoughts, but his voice sounded slightly echoed. They all turned around. An orange boy who looked a lot like Dave floated behind him. Dave and Davesprite had spoken at the same time.

Dave looked nervously between John and Davesprite. "Oh..." Dave realized something very important, and possibly problematic.

**A/N- I know this chapter is really short, and I apologize, but to make up for it I'm going to post another chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6:Two Birds of a Feather

**A/N- Oh, God! I can't stop making cheesy chapter names! Somebody needs to stop me! I don't own Homestuck. **

"John, I'm sorry, but I have to take care of something real quick. I'll be back in a bit. Davesprite, follow me. Jade, could you send us to LOHAC? Bring us back in twenty, please." Dave spewed out instructions rapidly, and before for John could process what happened, his boyfriend was gone.

* * *

The two teens settled into a cave in the boiling world. The sound of turning gears was loud and distinct, and the heat was nearly unbearable.

"Dave, why did you bring me here?" Davesprite spent most of his time in that cave, but Dave never accompanied him.

"You love him, don't you? I mean, I'm not surprised. We _are_ the same person," Dave stated bluntly.

Davesprite flew closer to Dave. "Yeah, just as much as you. I won't do anything stupid, you don't have to worry."

"I know you won't. That's not why I brought you here. I wanted to ask something of you."

Davesprite looked solemnly at Dave," It's about the battle isn't it."

"Yep. If something happens to me, I need you to promise me you'll take care of John. Damn, I don't even know why I'm asking, I know what you'll say, but I might as well tell you what I need you to do. You need to protect him, and make sure he knows he's loved." Dave continued talking the full twenty minutes, as Davesprite nodded and took in every word he said. He'd do anything for John and this information wasn't really new to him. It was exactly how he would treat John if he were in Dave's position.

They were soon taken back to the room, and everyone looked at them curiously. Dave told them that the two of them had been discussing attack strategies, and Davesprite went along with it. The rest of the evening went on as usual, but deep inside, Dave was filled with worry.

**A/N- Okay so this one is short, too. I'm sorry, I have trouble writing long chapters. Please review. I'd greatly appreciate your comments, criticism, and tips!**

**~ZaffleBirdie**


	7. Chapter 7: Calm Before the Storm

**A/N-I'd like to thank my new follower. I was beginning to lose confidence in this story. Now I know at least one person likes it, and I will continue it just for you!**

The room was filled with commotion as trolls and humans alike joked and laughed. As the night went on, the room got less and less crowded. Rose and Kanaya were the first to leave, flirting and laughing, not even bothering to hide their intentions for the night. Everyone began to leave, taking the chance to spend the last night before the battle with their matesprits. Sollux and Karkat, Gamzee and Tavros, Jade and Feferi, and many others made their way to their rooms.

John and Dave also retired to their quarters for the night.

They were barely through the door before John began attacking Dave's skin, pulling at the blonde's god-tier outfit.

"John! John, we need to talk!" Dave tried to stop John before he was unable to utter a word.

John looked at with the face of a scolded child,"Did I do something wrong, sweetie?"

"The battle's tomorrow, John. You're not worried? Shouldn't we talk about what might happen?" Dave removed his shades and placed them on the nightstand. His crimson eyes shone with distress, but they were quickly covered when he buried his face in his hands.

"Of course I'm worried, Dave, but don't you think we should use this time to create good memories, and talk about it tomorrow? The battle isn't until tomorrow evening, so we'll still have time to talk. Plus, if we talk tonight, we won't have much time to rest after our 'together time'," John giggled.

Dave sighed. "You're right. Come over here," he said, trying to sound seductive, but his voice was still coated with a hint of worry.

"Here, let me help your troubles melt away," John said as he ran a hand over Dave's bare chest, his voice more confident than Dave's.

John pushed Dave onto the bed, but didn't follow him on to it. He gave Dave instructions not to move or touch, just watch.

Dave stared, mesmerized, as his usually shy and dorky boyfriend began to walk backwards, swaying his hips as he did so. The brunette's eyes were filled with lust. John ran his hands down his body, pausing just before his crotch. He gave Dave a sly smile, before moving his hands up again, pulling his shirt with them.

John continued, swishing his hips, bending over, twirling around. He was so rhythmic, Dave wondered if John had practiced it.

Soon, John wore nothing but his boxers, he moved closer to Dave, then climbed on top of him, and began grinding into him. Dave hissed, his pants were way to tight.

John began nipping and licking Dave's skin. He bit his way up to Dave's ear and seductively whispered,"You like it when I'm dominant, don't you?"

Dave froze,"Woah, woah, woah! Don't get me wrong, I do, but it's my turn to top!" John sat up and counted their past endeavors on his hands starting with their first time with him topping: floor, wall, bed, shower, table, shower again, floor again. "Damn, you're right," John smiled down at Dave, his innocent look slightly returning,"we've gotten a lot done, huh?"

Dave was a bit astonished. How could such a lewd comment come from such a sweet-looking boy? He shook the thought from his head, and grabbed the younger's waist. He made quick work of his own clothes and the last bit of John's. Dave propped himself up, staring at the handsome brunette lying naked beneath him. "I love you, Egbert."

John smiled that his boyfriend couldn't break the habit of calling him by his last name. "I love you, too, _Strider_!"

Dave snapped out of his trance, and searched the nightstand for a small bottle. He wondered why he didn't ask John to use it the first time. It would have hurt a lot less, considering John's hesitancy. Who was he kidding? He wouldn't change their first time together for anything.

Dave snapped the cap up and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing it to warm it up a bit. Soon he placed his first finger into John, wiggling it around a bit, and shoving in another as his lover began to moan and rock his hips.

John's head snapped back, "Oh, fuck! Dave please! Touch me there again! A-ahh!" As they had found earlier that day, John was quite vocal.

Dave placed another digit in. "You sound like a needy bitch," Dave laughed,"I wonder if I can make you come just with this."

John looked up at him as angrily as he could, but failed due to the pleasure of Dave's long fingers. "Keep saying rude things, see if I don't pull myself off your fingers and fuck you dry."

"Sounds great, babe, but once again: It's my turn." Dave pulled his fingers out, eliciting a slight whimper from John. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his neglected erection. He slowly engulfed himself in John, and waited for the younger to stop wriggling beneath him. John's whimpers grew quieter and quieter.

"Okay, I'm ready. Also," John said 'nervously',"I'm sorry about saying that thing about fucking you dry. Please don't punish me." John gave his best puppy dog eyes, hoping that Dave would play along.

Dave pulled almost completely out and slammed back into John, setting a slow, but hard, rhythmic pace. John yelped and quickly brought his hands to his mouth, trying to stifle his cries of pleasure.

"Well, you see, my little pet, you shouldn't threaten your master. You should know that by now. You've been such a bad boy: threatening, begging, and now your keeping those sweet sounds from me!" Dave ran his hands down John's chest, towards his waist, then firmly grasped the young man's waist. "You _need_ to be punished." Dave pulled out if the heir and flipped him onto his hands and knees, before slamming into him again, this time quickening his speed.

"Oh, master! Yes! Please right there!" John screamed as Dave pounded into that one sweet spot. He saw stars with every thrust, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer,"Please, touch me!"

Dave leaned down to hiss in John's ear,"The fuck did I just say about begging?" He pounded harder into John, making the boy scream as he came all over his chest.

Dave gasped as John's walls tightened around his throbbing cock, triggering his own orgasm. They both collapsed, breathless.

After several minutes of only the sounds of pants and soft kisses, Dave carefully pulled out of John and was the first to speak.

"I love you, so much." His voice twanged on the last two words. His face grew red, and he hoped John hadn't heard it.

"Was that an accent, Dave?" _Fuck_.

"Yes, that was an accent, you know I'm from Texas and it's kind of difficult to control it when I'm all worked up. It's totally unironic and it won't happen again." Dave was now red all over and was about ready to die of embarrassment.

"Aw, but I like it! It's part of the real you, the you that only I've ever gotten to see, and that's really special. I love it and I love you!" John pulled Dave into a passionate kiss before Dave could protest. Soon after, they fell asleep. It was going to be a long day for them.

** A/N- Hope you enjoyed the kinky lemons. Next stop on the sadstuck express: Feelsville! Remember to review, favorite, and/or follow so I know how I'm doing. Things won't get fixed unless you inform me!**

**~ZaffleBirdie**


	8. Chapter 8: Fear

**A/N-Trigger warning: Slight gore and lots of vomiting. If you have a weak stomach, you should skip this chapter. I'll place a summary at the end. Also, thank you for the new follow! I don't own Homestuck.**

Fire and blood surrounded John. Shrill screams and shrieks came from both sides. John stared at the carnage, horrified.

"John…" a weak voice came from behind the young man. He turned an froze at the sight before him. The Knight of Time was kneeling on the ground before him, hunched over. _Oh, please no! Not Dave_! Blood seeped from the wound in his side. He choked and sputtered as he coughed up blood and bile. John watched in horror as his boyfriend fell to the ground. He was stuck. He couldn't move, couldn't help Dave. John knew that Dave was in his god-tier form, so he would be resurrected, right? No. Something felt wrong. Something told John that Dave's death was most likely heroic.

Dave wasn't moving, and the heir was helpless, frozen, **useless**. He was shaken to the core, and felt sick.

John's eyes snapped open, and he brought his hand rapidly to his mouth. He leapt out of bed and raced to the bathroom, slumping over the toilet and spilling his contents. Even after,he sat and dry-heaved for several minutes, when a voice came from the other room.

"John? Are you alright? I thought I heard you throwing up." Dave appeared in the doorway and quickly move to John's side. "Shit, what happened? Did you eat something bad?" He reached behind himself and grabbed two towels, which he wet. He places one on the sick boy's neck, and used the other to clean off John's mouth.

"I had a bad dream, that's all," John said, trying not to make a big deal about it. As soon as it came back to his mind, he lurched over the toilet again, but producing nothing but an odd strangled sound.

"Okay, you need some food, then we'll talk about that dream." Dave got up to leave the room, but John stopped him.

"I'll probably just throw it up, there's no point. "

"It's not healthy for you to sit here and continuously gag. You need food in your stomach, even if you can't keep it down." Dave flushed the toilet, then left to get bread. He was back quickly and gave John a piece. Sure enough, John promptly up-chucked as soon as he swallowed. Dave slightly leaned away, gagging a bit himself, but still kept rubbing his hand in circles on John's back.

"You don't have to stay," John said weakly,"I can take care of myself."

"But then what kind of boyfriend would I be?" Dave chuckled a bit, then stifled another gag as John failed another attempt to keep down the bread.

"Being able to tolerate puke has nothing to do with being a good boyfriend." John grabbed the towel Dave had and wiped his mouth.

"Well, let's say we finish the game, and we date for a long time. We'd probably eventually get married," both of them smiled at the thought," We'd adopt some kids, and things would go great. But wait! Dear, sweet Casey gets sick while one of her daddies is out of town, and the one that is there can't keep his lunch down long enough to help his little girl. I need practice, John." Dave smiled down at the sick boy, hoping for one in return.

"You'd really let me name our daughter Casey? I know you said it was a ridiculous name when you meet my little princess." John looked up at Dave for a second, flashing him a weak grin.

"That's where you're wrong, Egderp. I said it was a ridiculous name for a salamander," Dave said matter-of-factly. He broke of another small piece of bread, and handed it to John, who reluctantly took it, ate it, and tossed his cookies.

They sat there for several minutes, before Dave suddenly stood up.

"I'll be right back, babe," he left the bathroom and John could hear the rooms door open and close. He felt horrible. Dave should've just gone back to bed, he thought.

After several minutes, Dave came back, but someone else was with him.

"Oh god, Dave this place is a mess! And what is that god awful smell?" Dave led Rose into the bathroom. "Dave, I'm going to be a psychiatrist. It may be a type of doctor, but not the type he needs."

John groaned and slumped his head on the seat, "Dave, I give up on the bread."

Dave returned to his previous position, crouching beside John and rubbing his back. "It's okay, sweetie. I won't force you to eat it." Dave turned his gaze to Rose, "He told be he had a nightmare, It didn't really make sense. I figured you would know."

"Yeah, sometimes extreme fear and anxiety can cause you to become sick. It's not uncommon. Has it never happened to you?" Rose leaned against the wall, struggling to keep her eyes open. Her platinum hair was tussled and she was slightly slumped over.

"No. Thanks for telling me that. You can go back now, you might want to be there before Kanaya wakes up and realizes you're gone."

"Okay, I hope you feel better, John!" Rose left the room as John raised his hand as a sort of thank you.

As soon as the door closed Dave spoke up, "So what was it about, the dream?"

John sat up a bit, his stomach churning a bit, but he ignored it, "I was standing on the battlefield. Everyone was either dead or dying. I felt so alone. Then you showed up. You were holding your side, and you were kind of slumped over. I realized you were covered in blood, your own blood. I couldn't save you. I couldn't do anything! I can never do anything!" John broke down in tears, and Dave pulled him into his arms.

"Oh my god, John. No. Just...no. That is complete bullshit! You the most skillful and amazing person I know!"

"Dave?"

"Yes?"

John's stifled sniffles were slightly audible. "Don't try to be a hero, please. Don't sacrifice yourself to save someone. I want you to live, so don't let your emotions get in the way."

"But John, what if-"

"Dammit, Dave! No! No what if's! You need to live. I won't let you throw away your life for someone else!" John was sobbing heavily.

"Oh, John, I am so sorry. You shouldn't have to worry about me like that. I promise I won't do anything stupid." Dave hugged John tighter and gently rocked him. He shushed the whimpering brunette and whispered sweet nothings to him. After about twenty minutes and several more eating attempts, John finally felt better and they went back to bed.

**A/N- For those of you who opted out of this, John has a really violent nightmare about the battle, and Dave dies in it. John feels like he can't do anything. John wakes up and gets really, really sick, which is actually very common when someone is extremely scared. Dave sits in the bathroom with him and comforts him, and John makes Dave swear not to sacrifice himself to save someone else. Dave replies with "I swear I won't do anything stupid." Remember to review, follow, and/or favorite so I know how I'm doing!**

**~ZaffleBirdie**


	9. Chapter 9: Alone

**A/N- Trigger warning! This might be gory. Depends on your views.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck.**

It was just as he imagined it. John stood in the middle of the battle field. Luckily, most of the bodies where those of the enemy. Who they had lost was unsure, but there was definitely a feeling of emptiness. John's chest ached; something was wrong.

John ignored the feeling and kept plowing through the seemingly endless horde of imps. It was fairly easy, but everyone knew things would only get harder.

Hours had passed and they had finally reached their target: Jack Noir. They executed their complex plan, each player completing their assigned task. John, however, was knocked to the ground by a giant. The world spun around him, and everything was blurry. His glasses were knocked off. A large figure stood a few feet away from him. The figure raised its knife, as if it were about to throw it. John was a bit scared of dying, as he always was. There would be pain, yes. It would hurt a lot, but he would be resurrected. This wasn't heroic or just.

The shiny metal object flew towards him and John calmly watched. He was ready for this. He closed his eyes and waited for the sting, but it never came. He heard the knife meet an obstacle, which he assumed was his body, but he couldn't feel anything. Was he numb?

John slowly opened his eyes and his heart nearly stopped. All he could see was a blur of red and yellow. Blond hair, matted down. A red cape, softly billowing in the smoke and wind. The red was deeper in one particular spot, it seemed darker. _Please...no._ The scenery around him began to crumble as the man he loved fell to the ground.

John found his glasses, and upon putting them on, confirmed the blonde's identity. One lens of his ironic shades was shattered. The darkened glass had ruptured his eye, spilling red into the whites of his eye. It now resembled the color of his irises. His face was stained and crusted with blood, both his own and that of others. John moved his sight downwards and his heart froze. Tears streamed down his face, blurring his vision. A knife, the knife intended for him, was buried deep inside his lover's side.

"Dave, why? I would have come back to life, you idiot! You promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid!" John was screaming. It seemed as if all the fighting had stopped, the others must have finished Jack off. Everyone else cheered and celebrated, but not John.

Dave's breathing was shallow, and he coughed up blood every few seconds. "I did," he inhaled sharply," but saving you isn't stupid. I love you, John. I couldn't stand to see anything happen to my beautiful, dorky, amazing Egderp." Tears ran down his face, mixing with the blood on his face.

John began to sob uncontrollably as the Strider's breaths slowed even more. "I love you, too, Dave! It's okay! Everything's going to be fine, we're going to get you out here!"

"John," Dave breathed," I'm sorry to say this, but no...it's not going to be alright. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything!"

Dave coughed violently again. "Keep living your life. That means finding someone who makes you happy. I want to die knowing that you'll smile and be happy every day. I want to know that you'll bring the same happiness you bring to me to someone else. I hope they deserve you. Your smile is gorgeous and contagious; don't hide it." He used his final breath to whisper one last "I love you."

John wrapped himself around the dead man. His body shook and he openly sobbed. "Dammit! Dave, please don't leave me! I need you! Somebody, please help! There has to be a way to save him!"

John cried and clung to Dave's corpse until the others were forced to drag him away. They had to leave. He continued to cry long after they returned. He had locked himself into the room he had shared with his boyfriend. He was shattered, incomplete.

Around midnight, John had finally fallen asleep, but he was awakened not even an hour after by the sound of wings.

"Do you mind if I stay here," asked a familiar, but distant and echoing voice

**A/N- I am so sorry. I know people love Dave, but it had to me done. It's for the sake of JohnDavesprite! Please review, favorite, and/or follow so I know how I'm doing!**


	10. Chapter 10: Copied Image

**A/N- I'd like to thank everyone for the favorites and follows, especially gravityisabully Kato has been so supportive of me, and has convinced me to keep writing. You should really read Kato's stories! They are so amazing!**

John's head snapped up. There was no way he had just heard that voice. That beautiful voice was gone forever, and John was on the brink of insanity. Why else would he be hearing his dead boyfriend? He burst into a new set of sobs that racked his body like an earthquake.

"Okay, I get it. It's too soon. You need some time to cope. If you need me, I'll be in LOHAC." There it was again! Impossible!

John slowly turned around, and was faced with an orange young man. His wings were folded up to fit in the small room. His shades resembled those of John's ex. He looked exactly like Dave. Well, he was Dave, in a sense.

John grabbed the sprite's wrist. "Dave, please. Don't leave."

Davesprite froze. He called him Dave, not Davesprite, not other Dave. Just Dave. _Of course_, he thought, _he's half asleep. He's probably seeing things and thinks I'm other version of me._ "John, it's probably not a good idea. I shouldn't have even tried coming. It's too soon, I'm sorry," Davesprite tried to free himself but stopped as John lowered his head and began to cry again.

"Please don't leave me alone, Dave. Why would you do this to me?" John's mind was jumbled from sorrow and sleep-depravity. Davesprite knew he shouldn't stay. He knew John needed to grieve. The idea he had would work at the moment, but it wouldn't be smart to continue. Davesprite couldn't handle it any longer.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm here now. It's alright, John."

John found himself wrapped in a pair of arms. He took in the scent of his "boyfriend." John weaved his arms around the other boy, trying to ignore the soft feathers that brushed his hands. He was with Dave again, but he feared that it was just a dream. What if he woke up and he didn't find Dave?

"Dave, I love you. I know this is probably a dream, but please, come back to me."

Davesprite sighed. _I'm fucking this up big time. What the hell is wrong with me_? "I love you too, John. I always will.

Both of their heads snapped up as a knock came from the door.

"John? I'm coming in. I don't care if you're 'indecent' I need to make sure your alive," a female voice rang out.

A young woman with short blond hair and yellow god-tier pajamas walked into the room. Her expression changed from one of worry and caution to one of infuriation.

"Davesprite, out. NOW!" Rose's voice rung throughout the room. She rarely raised her voice, but when she did, it was scary.

Davesprite paused for a moment, taking in what she had said. _"I need to make sure your alive."_ What did she mean by that? "Lalonde, am I missing something? What happened?"

"I'll explain later, just LEAVE! You being her is not what he needs. He's in denial and your just feeding him more bullshit!" Rose pulled Davesprite away, and he could hear John mumbling under his breath.

"Rose is here? This isn't a dream. Dave is alive. That was all a nightmare. No! Dave is dead! No, that's impossible. He's still alive. He'd never leave me like that." Tears were streaming down his face, and Davesprite left the room.

"John. It 's Rose. I'm so sorry. That wasn't Dave. That was Davesprite. John?" Rose tried to get his attention, but he just curled up into his sheets. "John, can I look at you? I need to make sure you're not hurt."

John shook his head and told her to leave. She hesitantly obliged, knowing she couldn't force him to show her.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes," she said before exiting the room.

Outside the room, Davesprite waited patiently for Rose to come out and explain what was happening. He was outside for a good five minutes. He looked up as the other blond emerged from the room. Her face was riddled with worry.

"Rose, what the hell is going on?"

Rose sighed and walked over to the sprite. "John...he...he tried to kill himself when we got back. I walked into the room...he had taken one of Dave's swords. I talked him out of it, but I think he'll try again. He's been really quiet and he won't let me check on him. I can't force him to show me, but I can't help but be afraid. Davesprite...I think he found a way to exit god-tier, a way to actually die.

Davesprite took a deep breath, "Rose, I can help. You have to trust me, though."

"Davesprite, no. You can't. You look too much like the real Dave," Rose protested.

"We'll maybe that's what he needs! You keep calling me 'Davesprite', saying that I'm not the 'real' Dave! I'm more real than him! I'm from time loop before him! I was the first Dave! I sacrificed myself for 'the real me' and all I get is bullshit from all of you guys! Just because I got mixed into a sprite cocktail with some feathery asshole, doesn't mean I'm not Dave!"

Rose was shocked. Davesprite never raised his voice. He never complained, never spoke his mind. She ran a hand through her platinum hair.

"Fine," she gave in," just don't do anything stupid. Make sure he knows you're the sprite version of yourself," Rose said upon departing.

"The fuck does it matter," Davesprite mumbled to himself. He hesitantly knocked on the door.

"John? It's Davesprite. We need to talk."

**A/N- Thanks for reading! This is the last chapter that I had already written out, so updates will be less often. Sorry. Also, I have final exams this coming week, so once again, updates won't be as often. Please review, follow, and/or favorite So I know how I'm doing. If you have a question for me(Zaffle), noticed that I made a mistake, or you want me to read your story, please let me know in the reviews.**

**~ZaffleBirdie**


	11. Chapter 11: The Fight

**A/N- Uncreative chapter name is uncreative. Thank you for the follows and favorites! It means a lot!**

**CrystallineSnow: There will be, but it's probably just going to be angst and fluff. There's only one other M fanfiction with Davesprite and his anatomy kind of confuses me. I might, /might/, have lemons. I just need practice. (Hint, hint. There might be a JohnDavesprite one-shot in the near future)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck. **

The door reluctantly opened. John's eyes brightened a bit at the sight of his feathery friend.

"Dave. You came back!" John grabbed the young man and pulled him into the room and embracing him. He nuzzled the soft down around Davesprite's neck.

"John, I'm not Dave. I mean, I am, but not the one you want. You have to understand that. I can't stay if you don't," Davesprite pulled himself away from John, who nodded at the explanation. "No, John. I need more than just a nod. I need you to tell me you understand."

John sat on the bed and looked at Davesprite with a sad smile, "I, John Egbert, understand the terms and conditions of Dave's visit."

"You see, that's what I don't understand! Why are you calling me Dave? Ever since I was prototyped, it's always been Davesprite, other Dave, not the real Dave, that feathery asshole, the list is endless!" Davesprite floated around the room, almost as if he was pacing.

"Well, you are Dave, aren't you. You just have a crow mixed with you." John followed Davesprite's every move with his eyes.

Davesprite rolled his eyes, but the action was lost behind his shades, "Thats not what I meant, Egderp. Why now?"

"I-I don't know," John got really quiet. They both knew the reason, but neither wanted to say it out loud. John had been subconsciously looking for a replacement.

Davesprite decided to abandon the matter and move on to a more important subject.

"Is it true?"

John's head perked up, "Is what true?"

Davesprite looked away, afraid to actually say what needed to be said, "Did you...did you try take your life?"

John's heart dropped to his stomach. _He heard? _Tears stung his eyes and threatened to spill. "I just want to be with Dave. I feel so empty inside. Nothing matters without him. He deserved to live so much more than I do."

"So you decided you wanted to die, what I- what Dave gave up his own life to prevent? Wow, what a class fucking 'A' idea!"

John's stomach churned with guilt, "I think you should leave now."

"Hell no! You need to hear this! I may not have been there, but I have a pretty good idea of what he might have told you, what he might have wanted. He would have wanted you to move on, find someone who would make you happy, and smile everyday, wouldn't he? I know I wouldn't want you to hide that dorky buck tooth grin of yours."

John burst in to tears. His whole body shook and he was consumed by remorse.

Davesprite realized what an idiot he had been. Of course that was what Dave had said. They thought in practically the same way. Davesprite moved to comfort John, wrapping his arm and a wing around the sobbing teen's shoulder, "I'm so sorry. That's exactly what he said didn't he?"

John nodded, and swallowed hard. The words hit him like a sledgehammer.

"Egbert, you have to realize that Dave gave you a second chance. He's letting you live your life."

John's gaze snapped up to the sprite, his eyes filled with anger, but not towards Dave, towards himself, "I already had a second chance! I was in god-tier! I would have been resurrected! He didn't have to die for me! I'm so fucking useless! I couldn't save the man I loved. I watched him die, and there isn't even a good reason for him to take my place!" Tears ran down the side his face.

"'Was?' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you so fucking nosy, Davesprite? Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing and shit?" John snapped at him, completely avoiding the question.

"I didn't get this far in my timeline, Egbert. I was too busy saving your fucking life, and ending my normal one! I bet you never even thought to think of _my_ sacrifices, what _I_ did to save your life! It's always been about the 'real' Dave!" Davesprite retracted his wings and rose again.

John took in a deep breath and rubbed his eyes beneath his cracked glasses. He would alchemize a new pair, but he saw no point. He didn't feel the need to see. He looked at Davesprite and his angered eyes bore through dark orange glass of the later's shades. "You don't think I don't already fucking now that? You don't think that I haven't been sick with guilt since we started this gog damn game? It weighs me down every damn day! Even though I question your reasons for saving me everyday, I'm still grateful! You're a shitty, stoic, blind, emotionally incapable, **INSUFFERABLE PRICK**, and you need to get the **FUCK** out of my block!"

Davesprite felt like he had been stabbed a hundred times. The words John said severed him more than any shitty sword could. He turned and left without saying a word, mistakingly leaving behind an unstable John who shouldn't have been left alone at the time

**A/N- As always, please review, follow, and/or favorite so I know how I'm doing. Once again, I want to thank my lovely followers! If anyone has questions for me, Zaffle, or wants me to read their story, you can do so in the reviews or PM me.**

**~ZaffleBirdie**


End file.
